Revelations
by Redheadwithpower
Summary: Lily tries to understand what is going inside her heart and head when it comes to James Potter. My version on how she said yes! Additional Chapter on first date!
1. Chapter 1

This is an attempt at a James and Lilly cannon. Not the best at editing so if there are grammatical errors, you know why. Plus I wrote this in one afternoon. I am in no way British or my last name Rowling. Enjoy

Nothing was the same after 5th year.

After hearing of Voldemort's attacks many of the students feared even going to Hogsmeade.

The fear even hit the hearts of the Marauders, mostly James and Sirius, who were pranking considerably less and actually seemed to take life a little bit more seriously. Not that they never had before but hexing or pranking every student that turns around a corner is not the most mature thing to do.

Now it's 7th year and the only people they really mess with are Slytherins, particularly Severus Snape. Not that it doesn't bother me but ever since I saw Severus hanging with others who practiced dark magic and called me…..that name…in 5th year right after I caught James hexing him….Severus called me that name….mudblood…..I have since let him go to make his own stupid decisions.

The Marauders are the most interesting lot I have ever come to know or become best friends with. They mess with everyone but it took me a long time to realize they don't mean any harm by it.

Why are they my best friends? Good question….They are the most loyal, courageous people I have ever met despite their antics. Sometimes their antics actually make them very entertaining when you're having a particularly bad day.

One of them however, makes my stomach boil but fill with butterflies at the same time which I NEVER knew was possible. …James Potter. Why do you ask….

"EVANS!" I heard a voice yell in my ear from which made me jump and knock my journal into the floor along with my charms parchment. Luckily my pen stayed in my hand despite my spastic movements.

"BLOODY HELL" I yelled and turned to see….speak of the devil.

James Potter stood there smirking like he had won the house cup with his arms grappling the top of the armchair…the muscles clearly showing. The heat rising to my cheeks, I felt like kicking him. "Sorry to disturb you but we have to make sure prefects are doing rounds, if you don't mind" he said in an almost sincere tone.

Oh yes…since were head boy and girl….which completely shocked me when I got the letter by the way….and more of a killer when I saw that he was head boy.

I picked up my journal and parchment off the floor and packed them away in my knapsack, trying to hold my head together.

"Were you born a prat or did you just grow to be that" I shot back slyly walking past him to place my bag in a hidden corner.

He sighed "I'm sorry Lilly I was just getting a laugh out. I didn't read what you wrote so I'm not a complete prat."

I scoffed "Still a prat" , trying to hide my grin.

He waltzed over to the portrait hole rubbing his hands through his black, messy hair "A prat who loves you" his grin grew wider while he held out the door.

My stomach started to give a twinge while my legs felt heavier than ever. Heat rushing to my face but not in anger.

What….the…..hell

James eyebrows rose in surprise "Evans are you blushing?"

I went to check for my wand in my pocket as I stomped toward the hole. Then I realized my hands were sweaty as I rolled my wand between my fingers.

"No…..and no proposal for a date to Hogsmeade Potter?" I said sarcastically while climbing through the portrait hole not bothering to look at him or realize how close he was to me since he was holding the door.

I started down the corridor….trying to walk faster…He managed to keep up….darn quidditch….

"No I'm not going to ask you out again. There is no use in chasing after someone who won't like you back" he said in a sincere tone….which was shocking…..James Potter keeps surprising me with all his chivalrous moves…..WHAT! This was not the first time this year he has managed to show me he has…'gulp' …..Matured

I forced myself to keep walking, trying to act clueless that he was staring at me trying to understand my reaction.

"HEY LILY!" I heard a voice behind me, down the corridor call out.

I quickly turned around and stopped….which was a stupid and clumsy idea

James Potter walking full speed had no time to react to my sudden halt and rammed into me knocking me clean off my feet and to the floor.

The scary part was….he fell right on top of me.

One of my hands in reaction grabbed the front of his arm….the other lying flat on his chest next right below his shoulder…..my face inches from his…..feeling more heat than ever rushing to my cheeks…My thoughts became scattered and my breath hitched in my throat..…never could I imagine this ever happening in my life with James Potter.

His hazel eyes, full of shock and embarrassment bore into mine. Quickly, I noticed where my hand placement was but knew if I made any sudden movements I would spaz out.

"Um….I…." he started to say...in an almost robust way.

The shock in his eyes went to playful quickly and he gave a half smile.

"Sorry Evans didn't mean to sweep you off your feet there" and his arms moved from their placement on either sides of my waist. However I could not help notice he was grinning from ear to ear…..the smart ass.

Once he moved I saw a Gryffindor prefect standing directly behind James looking slightly bemused and glancing back and forth from me to James ….probably expecting me to explode at him for knocking me over. Technically it was my fault anyway….

James stood up quickly, but in one swift motion he pulled me back to my feet…next was the most awkward silence I could have imagined…..so I pretended there was dirt on the back of my skirt to brush off….

"Well Andrews keep up the good work patrolling the corridor" James said while pointing down the hall and gesturing toward the other prefect that just appeared on the other side of the hall with a satisfied look on his face that he had found his partner….completely naïve to what just happened…thank god…

"Yes" I croaked…then cleared my throat." Keep up the good work".

The prefect simply nodded but failed to hide the smirk starting to creep its way onto her features….with that she joined her partner down the corridor.

Still standing there, shocked at what just happened and still trying to compute it…I didn't like the fact that something within me started to stir at James being in such close proximity….I stared at James hoping my face showed 'if looks could kill'…..

He avoided eye contact and moved behind me as if to walk back toward the portrait of the fat lady…..what shocked me was the dejected look on his face.

He rubbed his hands through his hair…..that made it even more messy than it already was….and glanced at me…His eyes bore into mine, trying to find an answer ….why can't I say anything ?

"I'm sorry Lily; I should watch where I'm going. Please don't be upset at me" he uttered in heartfelt sigh.

For some reason my anger evaporated and turned into complete confusion…he called me Lily….

I blinked, doing the first thing on my mind…..I paced past him, replying with a mumble "Don't worry about it" and once turning the corner….running

Bursting through the portrait hole, I found the common room to be occupied with students….giving strange looks at my sudden entrance…..really they were the strange ones being up this late at night.

Grabbing my bag in the hidden corner, I managed to bolt to my quarters faster than a snitch on the quidditch pitch.

Closing the wooden door behind me….I threw my bag to the foot of my four poster bed, and sank down to the floor folding my arms above my folded knees…..good thing Head Boy and Girl get their own private bedroom.

I sat there thinking to myself for logical reasoning as to what was going on inside my head.

How can someone go from a complete immature idiot one year, to a brave and loyal guy who stands up for what is ethical.

Somehow…I know what was going on inside of my head and heart…..

Gulping….I realized one scary but wicked thing

I fancy James Potter

The next morning was spent in a haze.

I slept very peacefully that night…..finally understanding your feelings can do a lot to your sleep patterns.

Trying not to seem like I was in a trance, I pulled out my potions book and started to preview what we possibly might do today in class while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Waving to nearby house members, I sat on an empty bench and began to fill my plate.

Eating while distracting your mind from James Potter by reading potions does not work very well.

Apparently this didn't go unnoticed seeing as someone who was walking by stopped in front of me….I kept my face down trying hard to concentrate…Fail…..

"Lily? Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask while sitting down on the bench across from me.

I look up locking eyes with the one person I was trying to forget ….James

It did not pass my attention to notice he was in his Quidditch uniform while reaching for food across the table. I remembered now that there is a match against Ravenclaw this afternoon.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep…deep breath….I sighed out a "yes Potter" while starting to cram food into my mouth trying to look normal.

He started to eat at his plate and raised his eyebrows while staring at my expression…way to go Lily…..

He cleared his throat "Then why did you run away last night?"

I closed my potions book….more like slammed…and glared at him….so he thinks he knows me eh…

"Because I needed to finish my Charms homework" I lied watching my fork as I played with my food.

He laid his fork down and placed his arms on the table leaning in "I don't believe you" he declared with a smirk on his face.

I felt a retaliation brewing in the depths of my mind…..oh the comebacks I got for him..

Scoffing, I dropped my fork, and with a clang it hit the table which made nearby heads turn.

"Do you?" I retaliated, livid, preparing to grab my bag and leave him sitting all by himself.

He simply chuckled and snatched my potions book, which I was too slow to even attempt to grab.

"Potter how old are we….four?" I asked fuming, leaning in trying to grasp my potions book.

He sat the book in his lap under the table and leaned into the table. Our faces had to be only a foot apart.

Unfortunately my annoyance at him was the prevailing emotion.

His voice was only audible to me as he spoke

"Answer me truthfully Lily, because this is the last time I will ask and I promise you that…"

I rolled my eyes…my annoyance diminishing….actually smiling…..knowing what was about to come

"Would you go out with me this weekend? We don't have to go to Hogsmead if you don't want. It can simply be a stroll on the grounds or…..something"

His eyes showed deep concern and I could tell he was being genuine in his question.

I sighed with a smile while rubbing my temples…..he leaned back looking defeated placing my book back in its original place on the table.

"Sorry, It was senseless for me to ask" he gruffed while leaning over his plate stabbing his food.

Oh how the cosmos must have changed that day…..for my answer was not thought of in my usual logic and careful planning….but off of hope that one day I might do the most scary thing in the world….Fall in love

"Yes" I exclaimed sounding stunned myself.

He stopped stabbing his fork into his food "I know Evans you don't have to tell me how much of an arrogant toerag I am"

Oh how slow he was….Look who is the smart ass now…

I start chuckling to myself and shaking my head, which doesn't pass his attention. He almost looks angry.

"What's so funny?" he asks gesturing with his fork.

I pack my book inside my knapsack and smile.

"I answered yes to your question James" I replied smiling under my hair hiding my face.

I look up to see him utterly astonished, stopping in mid chew to stare at me wide-eyed.

Picking up my bag and standing to leave, I made one last statement

"Pick me up tomorrow afternoon at 5 in the common room"

The look of complete joy spread across his face.

That's all I could muster, but I feel a sequel coming on. Possibly on the couple's first kiss together. I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to comment on how good or bad you thought it was.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Noting is mine it's all Rowling's. I stink at editing and apologize if it sounds terrible. Feel free to comment and I hope you enjoy!_

The clock chimed 5 times. The common room was empty except for me, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

It's a Friday and everyone was out and about doing whatever the hell they do on a Friday afternoon. Why this lot decided to sit in the common room instead of bothering someone else, of course only to annoy their best mate …me.

Sitting in front of the open fire, I gaze up at the entrance to the female dormitories. Tonight is my first date with Lilly Evans.

"Why do girls take so bloody long" mumbled Peter while kicking over a log stack next to the fire.

"You have obviously never been on a date" replied Remus sipping out of his goblet while leaning against the fireplace mantle.

Sirius, who was reclined on the armchair, started illuminating his wand out of boredom.

"So James...gonna score any tonight?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows and smirking in my direction.

I think I just thought of 3 ways to murder in my head at that moment. I just glared at him which made him laugh.

My focus was not to score the completely gorgeous Lilly Evans, but to respect her, especially on the FIRST DATE.

"Well at least get a good snog…" started Sirius, but he was interrupted when Lily descended down the stairwell.

My brain temporarily malfunctioned upon her entrance.

Yes I noticed her lovely green dress that hugged every sweet curves.

However, I could not escape her deep green eyes that bore straight into mine.

_Lilly POV_

Gawking would be the correct word for what all the marauders were doing.

Damn crickets could be heard outside it was so quiet.

I started to get self-conscious….although the attention was quite flattering.

Staring into James's eyes, I noticed something ….a look I had never seen before.

It wasn't lust…..but it made me want him to stare and admire me forever.

Sirius who sat up upon my entrance Remarked. "My my….Lilly you look amazing!"

I smiled and shifted my handbag "Thank you "

James scoffed….still staring straight into my eye….."More like completely beautiful"

I sighed, turning around to hide my smile as I pulled my jumper on.

He lifted the other side to help my arm slide in….such a gentleman….does he always do this on dates?

My stomach decided to take up gymnastics. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks….what the hell …I can Blush?!

"Look at that blush! Damn" muttered Sirius to Remus and Peter who were both silently laughing and elbowing each other.

If it were not for that comment, James might have started to drool, for he seemed to snap out of a trance.

I should really have my internal state try out for the Olympics…..it seems to be very good at flipping.

For one thing…he smelled amazing, and that sweater really brought out his best physical features. His hair looked as if it had never been brushed a day in his life….not that I am complaining.

He held out his hand

"Ready to go?" he said smiling like a kid who just won candy.

I nodded and he proceeded to grab my hand.

I put my hand in his…..and if it were not for the complete awe of me holding his hand….I would have cursed all the rest of the marauders, for as we were leaving they all gave some sort of smart ass comment.

"AWWWW look at the cute couple"

"Make good choices"

Or my favorite by none other than Sirius

"Use protection"

My mind was on warm fuzzies, large hand intertwined in mine….dear heaven…

**_Later_****...**

Laughing would be an understatement for what James and I were doing.

We were giggling like a bunch of first year girls.

"So you mean to tell me that you accidentally turned your sister's hair green?" asked James in between his hysterical fits of laughter.

We had just finished our dinner and were eating our dessert from Honeydukes while walking back to Hogwarts. Which honestly we have barely touched due to our immense talking and storytelling.

"Well we had just finished watching a muggle film and she made me angry" I defended myself deciding it best to try and eat a bit of the fudge he and I were sharing.

This was followed by a small silence….in which I felt he was giving me that 'look' again.

I went to grab another piece when he swiped the bag and held it high above his head….Damn Git is too TALL.

Raising an eyebrow, I folded my arms, stopped walking, and dropped my smile….or at least attempted to which might have been a fail due to the look on his face.

"So Lilly, do tell me why you decided to go out with me because I have to be one lucky bloke to be on a date with the most wonderful witch in school" he remarked with a stupid grin on his face…that I could not help but melt over.

So he wants to play games then…

"Why did you ask me?"

He shook his head…still holding the bag in the air

"I asked you first"

"According to Sirius, it's to get some of this" I said gesturing to my body.

His face fell and so did the bag of fudge.

"I would never force you to do anything or disrespect you like that Lilly"

All I could do was stare dumfounded at his testimony.

It hit me then and there that this was a man I was standing in front of…Those antics he used to do to random students now was channeled at fighting against Dark Arts. He wanted the good out of life.

I realized that this year, I was the only girl he pursued. He only picked on Severus Snape because he hurt me and was involved in the Dark Arts.

I really didn't know what to say or do next. Half of me wanted to scream and run away thinking this had to be some sort of practical joke.

His features twisted into confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Stepping closer to him, with so many words on the tip of my tongue but without the will to come out…

I just shook my head and started walking…..fast walking….back to the castle with him following beside. My heart protesting against my prevailing brain.

Which were really going at it by this point.

"You twit, why did you ruin the moment?!"

"Good for you, don't want to move too fast"

"What the hell! You know you want to kiss him"

"You're too young to fall in love Lily"

It was then I realized the problem….I was afraid to fall in love with him.

I mean…I have known this guy since we were sorted into the same house almost 7 years ago!

"Lily, I'm so sorry if I keep screwing up. If you want, I can just take you back for the night" he asked sounding completely defeated and exasperated with trying to keep up with me.

Why is it that I could tell him anything about my life…except the fact that I really like him…maybe even more?

No…I am positive it is more.

"Look I am sorry if you felt guilted into this date." He glumly mumbled while shoving his free hand into his pocket.

I stopped dead in my tracks unable to take anymore.

"It's not that at all James. It's…just…"

His face fell and his head dropped to stare at the ground "You don't like me"

My brain started to send so many messages

"What about the war going on? You think he will protect you?"

"Can he provide?"

"Well he is in this new Order"

The rest was "Blah….Blah….Blah" because I told my brain to go to hell for five minutes.

I stepped closer, closing the space between us, I lifted his chin.

"I love you James"

His reaction is one I should of expected.

He dropped the bag on the ground, wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my back….

As tenderly as he could, he kissed me.

Nothing seemed to matter as the world around us evaporated….especially the Aurors who were on guard nearby.

From then on, I understood.

Saying yes was a choice

Falling in Love was uncontrollable.

_I tried my best and this was written all in one day. I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to comment on anything that stunk or was awesome. Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
